Maji Kandou ☆ Hong Kong Night
Maji Kandou ☆ Hong Kong Night (マジ感動☆香港Night Maji Kandou☆Honkon Night, lit. "Seriously Exciting ☆ Hong Kong Night") is the first image song for the character Hong Kong in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Motoki Takagi in the voice of Hong Kong. Lyrics Kanji= LO! HA! SU! (LOHAS) ドキ！飲茶ができる 匂いして来た的な ドキ！やばいこっちは 今日方角悪いんですけど ドキ！足つぼのReserve 忘れてきたんジャネ？ ドキドキ！憧れスターの映画始まっちゃう マジありえなくない？ 無理すると 体に悪いし 地球的にも！ 「ロ ハ ス」 モモマン売り切れませんようにー (拜託！) マジで☆100万ドル マジ☆100万ドル 「シンフォニー・オブ・ライツ」見れたら 最高Night 100万ドルの夜景の街へ 誰か誘ってみちゃう的な マジチョッ早で行かないと 朝きちゃうし･･･ ドキ！夢の国 パレード始まるんジャネ？ ドキドキ！税金ないのに「免税店」あるワケ 聞かれたし 無理すると 心にも悪いし 地球的にも！ 「ロ ハ ス」 パンダはいつも俺の味方だし (放心) マジ勘弁風な ついてないこの感じ っていうか 続いてんの風水的にダメジャネ？もしかして「呪い？」 マジで☆100万ドル パネェ☆100万ドル 一緒にナイトクルーズし(っ)ちゃえば 感動Night！ 100万ドルの夜景の街で You 口説いてみちゃう的な とか思ってみたけど眠いし 今日んとこは早抖☆ 「あっ、旧正月何してる感じ？ また･･･おいでよ的な。」 |-| Romaji= LO! HA! SU! (LOHAS) Doki! Yamucha ga dekiru nioi shite kita-tekina Doki! Yabai kotchi wa kyou hougaku waruin desukedo Doki! Ashitsubo no Reserve wasurete kitan jane? Dokidoki! Akogare sutaa no eiga hajimacchau maji arienakunai? Murisuru to karadaniwarui shi chikyuu-teki ni mo! “Ro ha su” Momoman urikiremasen you ni~ (Bàituō!) Majide ☆ hyaku-man doru Maji ☆ hyaku-man doru “SYMPHONY OF LIGHTS” miretara saikou Night 100 man-doru no yakei no machi e Dare ka sasotte mi chau-tekina Maji choppaya de ikanaito Asa ki chaushi Doki! Yume no kuni pareedo hajimaru n jane? Dokidoki! Zeikin nainoni “menzei-ten” aru wake kika retashi Murisuru to kokoro ni mo waruishi chikyuu-teki ni mo! “Ro ha su” Panda wa itsumo ore no mikatadashi (fong sum) Maji kanben-fuuna Tsuitenai kono kanji Tte iu ka tsudzui ten no fuusui-teki ni damejane? Moshikashite “noroi?” Majide ☆ hyaku-man doru Pane~ ☆ hyaku-man doru Issho ni naitokuruuzu shi chaeba kandou Night! 100 Man-doru no yakei no machi de You! kudoite mi chau-tekina Toka omotte mitakedo nemuishi kyou n toko wa zou tau ☆ “Ah, kyuu shougatsu nanishiteru kanji? Mata oideyo-tekina.” |-| English= LO! HA! SU! (LOHAS) Doki! Like, The smell of dim sum Doki! It's bad, today the directions are bad Doki! Did you already forget the foot massage? Doki Doki! The movie of the star I adore like, started, hasn't it? Exert yourself and it's bad for your body and the earth! LOHASLOHAS; "Lifestyles of Health and Sustainability (LOHAS) is a demographic defining a particular market segment related to sustainable living." I hope the peach buns aren't sold out yet! (Bàituō!)Mandarin: Please! Like, one million dollars! Seriously, one million dollars! It'll be the best night if I get to see the symphony of lights! Will you invite someone to the night of the town worth one million dollars? Go fast before it closes! Doki! The parade of the dream country is starting~ Doki Doki! I hear we have "duty-free shops" despite having no taxes Exert yourself and it's bad for your heart and the earth! LOHAS The panda is always on my side (Fong sum)Cantonese: Rest assured Seriously, give me a break, this feeling of unluckiness "Come to think of it, isn't going on like this bad feng shui?" Perhaps…A "cuuurse"!! Like, one million dollars! Seriously, one million dollars! Let's go on a nighttime cruise for an emotional night~ The town with the night worth one million dollars, I'll try and play with YOU! That's what I was thinking but I'm sleepy so I'll go to bed for the night "Oh, what are you doing for the Chinese New Year? I'll welcome you here again~" Album It is the first song in the franchise to be released exclusively as a digital download, but was later released on the album Hetalia Digital Single The Best Plus α, on August 10, 2012. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs